1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for support of objects on pressure balanced bearings.
2. Prior Art
A system for hydrostatic bearings using a pressure balance configuration in its broad sense is shown in my copendng patent application Serial No. 470,631, filed May 16, 1974, now Pat. No. 3,921,286. The present device is one which specifically uses a valve that has external sensing of height for an object being supported.